Phoenix Lord
"They are the last lights. The children of the Phoenix King. The golden paragons of justice, leadership and victory. None shall make them low. None shall sully them. None shall break them. They are the Phoenix Lords and their time is now and always." - Prophecies of '''Zhar Blackway', High Farseer of Craftworld Altansar.'' Phoenix Lords are some of the Eldar's greatest warriors. Very few living Aeldari beings can match up to their supernatural skills in combat, having a supremacy on the battlefield rivaling that of demigods. Phoenix Lords are some of the candles of hope the Eldar have in maintaining their current state as well as expanding into a prosperous empire once more. Having transcended the bounds of mortality, Phoenix Lords, because of their Phoenix Armour, are able to live beyond death with the help of willing Exarchs of their own Shrines. As a result, Phoenix Lords are functionally immortal. Phoenix Lords are incredibly diverse in their skill and specialty because each one ignited one Aspect Shrine and embody one aspect of the War God, Khaine. The exact quantity of Phoenix Lords is unknown. Phoenix Lord is not an official group or organizational unit but instead is a term to refer to a small group of individuals. Since they are free and roam the galaxy as they please, it is incredibly difficult to gage the exact quantity of these brilliant warriors. This is because the status of 'Phoenix Lord' is not clear or objective but up to interpretation. Furthermore, at this point in time its unclear how many Craftworlds are lost, each one could contain a multitude of Phoenix Lords. Known Phoenix Lords First Flame The First Flame is the name for the first generation of Phoenix Lords, these are the oldest and wisest of the lords, being the first to be trained by Asurmen. First Flame Phoenix Lords are often the strongest of them all, rarely being bested in battle. Second Flame Second Flame Phoenix Lords are Lords who were trained either long after those of the First Flame, or by First Flame Phoenix Lords themselves; not by Asurmen. These Lords are more youthful and inexperienced compared to their predecessors but still having an bountiful wealth of skill to their name. Fallen Phoenix Fallen Phoenixes are tragic individuals who, during the depravity, chaos and manipulation of the Fall, have fallen from grace and into the clutches of malevolence and depravity. These individuals serve their own aims or work for a cause such as the Dark Eldar Phoenix Knights A Phoenix Knight is an individual who is trained by a Phoenix Lord, be it First or Second Flame, that does not decide to found their own Aspect Shrine or become nomadic but instead decides to use this knowledge to help defend or lead their Craftworld. Not considered Lords fully or granted access to Phoenix Armour, these Knights still carry the spirit and legacy of Asuryan within their veins. Known Phoenix Knights * Autarch Aegis - Biel-Tan, mutually trained by Asurmen * Autarch Sirilien - Mymeara, trained by Irillyth * Autarch Oldhin - Altansar, trained by Maugan Ra * Autarch Garavion - Ulthwe, trained by Jain Zar